1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a KVM (keyboard, Video, and Mouse) module. More particularly, this invention relates to a KVM module with a torsion-varying hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
KVM switches are widely used to monitor and control computer servers more effectively. In combination with a KVM switch, it is possible to manage multiple computers with only one set of keyboard, video monitor and mouse, which saves both space and cost. A KVM switch may also be integrated with a flat panel display, a keyboard and a cursor control device to form a so-called LCD KVM module or a console module.
The flat panel display of a conventional console KVM module is pivotally connected with its main base by a hinge. Thus, the flat panel display can be swiveled to fold against or unfold away its main base so as to save storage space and be convenient for user operation. The hinge also provides enough torsion to temporarily secure the flat panel display when it is swiveled to any position. Without such torsion, gravity would cause the flat panel display to rapidly swivel down against its main base when the user does not apply enough force to hold it, and thus may cause damages of the console KVM module or possible injuries to the users.
However, the larger size the flat panel display increases, the heavier it becomes, and consequently, the hinge is designed to provide larger torsion so as to support the larger and heavier flat panel display. According to the conventional technique, the torsion provided by the hinge is constant. However, the gravitational effect on the flat panel display may change according to its position, i.e., different torque at different angle and causes different gravitational pull. As a result, users have to apply more energy to swivel the flat panel display due to the excess torsion provided by the hinge while there is not need for such torsion at certain position. This makes it more difficult for a person to manipulate the console module or the console KVM module.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to redesigning the hinge for a console KVM module.